Don't mistake kindness for weakness
by Thenamesapun
Summary: In which a beaten Loki escapes to earth after imprisonment and Tony helps nurse him back to health. FrostIron, T for violence and language. 'Part of him - a fraction he decided to call his sanity - rejected the idea. It was ridiculous. Save the very man who slaughtered innocents, the very man who toppled one of the worlds largest cities? Idiotic. Ludicrous. Farcical...' 9 chapters
1. Luck

**Loki Carrot**

**Based of the RP I never got to do :( I was intending on writing a Thor and Loki story after the disappointed ThunderFrost fangirls during my other story but I found the plot line of this far too interesting. As for the name the point of it was that no one would be searching for Loki Carrot on Omegle so we could find each other if one of our computers lost the site/connection. I was going to give the story a decent name but found this one so much more amusing. The title name that goes with the summery is different because it was too strange. And thus began the FrostIron story that is unofficially known as Loki Carrot**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Luck

Loki nursed gash in his lower torso with pulsating fingers. The breath of night prickled his skin, adding a swore numbness to his already beaten frame. That of him which was not crimson was a muted anemic, more so than ever before. A blue hue had consumed his lips and from there on patches emerged from the depth of his skin, causing him to feel repulsed - as if he needed another tormentor. His entire frame rattled from fatigue, quivering in the most pitiful manor. Oh, if only Thor had seen him! How the older would mock his weakness as he so frequently did in their childhood. The very reminder of his arrogant smile churned Loki's bleeding stomach, threatening to spill it's little content.

Every impulse in his mind alerted him of danger, fueling his trembling, weakened body with adrenaline, the very power that allowed his eyelids to remain poised, his thoughts somewhat vigilant. He couldn't sleep, couldn't allow himself the luxury of dreams in fear of never waking. His nerves screamed for mercy, the very words forming on his tongue that his mind had long since rejected. Loki heaved himself up from the bunched position he had naturally curled into. A heavy collar still clutched his slender neck, a sickly adaptation of the mortals design. Whilst it failed to diminish his magic it severely weakened it, causing him to feel torpid. They must have miscalculated his ability, for when he struck them he relished in the ghoulish pleasure of watching each and every face that had dared a snarl in his direction contort with fear. He loathed each and every Asgardian - give that of Frigga, being the only soul alive to treat him consistently with kindness.

A violent convulsion struck his body, blood spewing from the weaves between his sewn lips, his mind wavering. Unable to cope with this distorted reality. Failing to concentrate. Vision blurring. Sanity ebbing away, the only reminder screaming, 'Remove the collar! Get up and keep moving! If you don't, they will find you. If they don't, _they will kill you_.'. Loki scrabbled at the contracting locks but each time his flesh connected it tightened until he was far too oxygen-deprived to stabilize himself. As the darkness embraced him there was a desperate whine reverberating from within him. The last thought he could manage, no longer caring about his pride, was '_I don't want to die_'.

**.oOo.**

Tony heard a clatter, soft and subtle. He presumed it to be a bird (a very large bird, admittedly, but a bird none the less) but couldn't contain his anxiety. He elected to ignore it, if there was a security breach he could simply kick JARVIS's defense systems online. The mechanism before him clattered into play, hovering only to end a dismal failure, a circuit breaking and the entire invention shattering on the floor. With a grunt of irritation he kicked the majority aside and tinkered with a new prototype, allowing shards of metal and stray bolts to slip under the work benches. Pepper had often scowled him for this habit but in his mind it was good way hording spare pieces for a later date. Tony was mildly aware of the computers attempts to direct his attention but did not acknowledge them until three more machines had perished - parodies of the 'Doom-bots' - by which time he was contemplating rejecting the project file. After all it was only in order to shut SHIELD up, not exactly priority.  
"Mr. Stark," The AI repeated, thankfully - in some aspects - not developed with a sense of impatience. It's main function was to convey and translate knowledge. Being querulous would only stand as a disadvantage.  
The last chunk of doughnut forced it's way down his throat and his gaze flickered upwards to the nearest security camera, "If it's SHIELD, they can shove it." - he hesitated, glancing at his watch with a frown, "And if it's Pepper I swear I'm sleeping."  
"Sir, I am detecting a life form above us on the rooftops landing pad." The speakers had such a human quality yet the lack of emotion betrayed this. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend the seriousness of the situation when there was no interpretation to be derived from the town or speed, "A large source of energy was transferred momentarily and now a faint life signal has taken its place."  
Tony cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, discarding the model he had been tampering with, "okay so now chance of an attack. When you say faint, do you mean dying?"  
"Affirmative, sir. The reading predict there to be a 92.83% probability of fatality."  
"Damn..." he removed his heavy-duty gloves and ran a now bare hand through his glossy hair, temple coated in a sheen of sweat, ash and dust, "Okay, can you give me a visual?"  
A holographic projector materialized before him, no larger than a laptop screen, and began a live feed connecting from the multiple cameras stationed in an orderly fashion above them. At first he was unable to distinguish the blood-caked fabric and skin from the actual liquid, leaking to engulf the perimeter. Then JARVIS highlighted the features and expanded the screen, revealing with an intoxicatingly sickening realization the creature below blood and blue (What had caused that was a mystery) happened to me a mauled and pitiful Loki. The genius halted, perplexed, and in a sense terrified though not - surprisingly - for his own safety. Last he ha seen the god was on his departure, a silenced and vengeful monster. It appeared his gag had been replaced with thread, traditionally more painful.  
But now the facade of leathery hatred had a in a sense evaporated and what lay above him was not the same being that had severely injured a city. This was a helpless person - so heart-wrenchingly delicate. With some difficulty he suppressed the lamp in his throat.  
"What medical equipment can we provide?" As the computer droned through a list he paced to the elevator. Once inside he slammed a thumb into the designated button.  
He allowed a humorless laugh to slip his lips, "I'm about to save a man who terrorized the planet and attempted genocide. Wish me luck, JARVIS."  
"Good luck, Mr. Stark."

**.oOo.**

Hauling the body indoors was indeed a challenge but one he only objected to with minor grunts, more from the strain of lugging a person then any physical suffering under their weight. (No seriously, did that guy eat?) However, doing so without leaking blood and staining the carpets was virtually impossible. A trail of the foul fluid was left in his wake and he came to the realization of just how much Loki was loosing. Half dragging the god into the nearest lab - compact and adjacent to his spare bedroom - he lay them down onto a bench suspiciously and hovered quizzically.

Never before had he laid eyes on a more damaged person. It was evident most his bones -certainly several ribs -were either shattered or had previously been. Markings of all shapes and sizes littered the body, patterning his skin. Scars laced with scars, blood and puss oozing. Wounds molded and decaying. Several scabs growing into and over the tight fabric. His flesh had become a slickly blue and bitingly cold, a rather queer appearance. He contemplated asking Thor but the prince would insist on returning his brother to Asgard. At least, that was what he assumed. It was he who had dragged them away before.

"JARVIS, using the data you collected, is it possible to block or track any similar occurrences?"

A whirring of machinery before they replied, "With the electricity needed it will leave Stark Towers relying on generators for approximately 23.4 hours, but it is indeed possible."

"Perfect...-ish," The genius clapped his hands together and rubbed them warmly, "commence immediately."

"Affirmative, sir."

**.oOo.**

Loki awoke to a world in which he did not belong. The sensation of substance against his back was foreign after being strung up for so long. Through his eyelids filtered a pure light, intense after the dark squander he was imprisoned. This must have been one of the medical facilities Thor had mentioned on his first and indeed last visit to the holding chambers before punishment. (It wasn't that he was unable to enter the torture chamber physically, but the coward was unable to face his brother, something Loki would forever hold against him.) It was sanitized with an underlay of metallic tang, much to the displeasure of his senses.

He was numb and swore, tubes snaking around and frighteningly_ inside_ him. Fluttering his eyes open - wincing momentarily at the naked bulb suspended above him - Loki scrutinized his environment, desperate to remain static so as to lessen his pained body. Strangely this sensation was dialoted, though if this was a mortals medicine or his instinctive magic he did not know.

"Hey there, Snow White."

No. It couldn't be. He froze at the oh-so-familiar voice behind him, begging to all the stars he was mistaken. Of course no luck shone upon a man deviating from the moral path. The monumental sing-song interrupted his thoughts, complaining about the Jotuns disrespect towards him. And at that point, their was no denying it. The man who had roused him from unconsciousness and eased his agony was the well-renown 'Man of iron'. Tony Stark.

Tony Stark had saved his life.


	2. Outcast

Loki Carrots

**Thanks so much for the lovly reviews everyone, you all rock :D Okay now I know Tony is MAJORLY out of character here but it was just far too tempting. So yeah enjoy a very unrealistic Stark. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Outcast

He wanted to retaliate, to scream, to curse bitterly both this human and those gods who dared lay a hand against him, to curl into a ball and burrow away from the pain he was experiencing. While only months had passed on this hostile realm since he vacated it, the prison cell was altered with enchantment so the time moved much faster. He had been wasting away for many years, lashed, beaten and burnt. He was to be held there until Ragnarok, tortured. They had a taste for authenticity however and were sure to include the infamous poisoned snake, dangled and dripping above him. Only mythology was wrong, he hadn't a lover to shield him as the rumored Sigyn did. Only sentinels to taunt him, and punishers to beat him. After it all he began to crave execution.

"Could at least pretend to listen," Tony winged before informing, "I cleaned out a few of your wounds though the best you could do is bathe. When you can walk feel free to use the bathrooms, JARVIS'll be up by then. Need any hel-" He noticed the god already attempting movement, face twisting in enraged agony, "Rehabilitation will take months, taking into account your a god and all."

Loki squirmed, uncomfortable in his oceanic skin and the poise he rested in. Writhing and fidgeting, he felt bile inflaming his throat. Repulsed by his Jotun Skin and weakness. With a distorted expression he swallowed, forcing the mixture back into his stomach once more. Containing this foul substance would only stand to sicken him further, he must be rid of it! Ignorant thanks to sedatives he attempted to detach the twine by yanking down his jaw.

"Hey, hey!" Tony exclaimed, much to the gods distaste, "That's going to have to be surgically removed considering your skin has morphed with it. You can't just rip it open!"

A deep grunt from his throat suggested he was willing to comply though there was an expression in his emerald optics that begged to differ. Stark made a mental note to lessen the drugs so Loki wouldn't be inclined to do such an action again.

There was a skeptical from etched into the olders face and Tony offered one of his typical smirks, "Guess you want to know why I'm helping you then." A nod was his response and the playboy cast a thoughtful gaze, "Gonna be honest you just looked so...Innocent." He heard a snort of mild amusement at this remark shrugged, unfazed, "Anyway, it's coming up 6 and I've a meeting to attend to. Toodles."

Tweaking a battery-powered stereo until ACDC crackled into life he departed. And so Loki remained, back tingling with ache among other numbed pains. He was immobilized and, off the record, terrified. Loki allowed himself to be consumed by thought.

In Stark's company he at least he had the smallest sensation of being 'protected'. (Well that and he longed for conversation after years of brutality) Unlike Thor - once again nausea struck him at the mere thought of his name - he had only made occasional visits and only because it would prove beneficial to his latest scheme. While his not-brother may not have comprehended how the technology functioned he was at least accustomed to its appearance.

Although, at least his 'savior' had sense enough to remove the collar. He would never admit this - among with plenty of other feelings towards the bastard - he had sensed in his brief meeting during the failed conquering of that realm the mortals intellect rivaled the gods. Well, all things considered, aside Odin, Heimdall and himself that was an easy feet, but his overall knowledge could threaten the three. And he was being generous as well, considering the trickster had nearly demolished the city he was raised and slaughtered a large amount of citizens globally. He decided it would be in his best interest to take advantage of the hospitality until his body was fully recovered. Then what? He couldn't risk anything high-profile, but that would be an issue considering he was the most hated man on this pitifully stupid world. His magic was depleted though not to an irreparable degree. In fact, if his physical condition improved then...

What? Heimdall could hone in on him - probably already had - not to mention the pesky SHIELD. He did not fear the Avengers so much as the fact that they were a constant obstacle. Well, having said that, 'Hulk' did inspire fear within him after smashing him several times into the floor. All the time in captivity, he had not forgotten that moment.

And it was then Loki realized he had lost all claims of safety. Pleading to Asgard (Presuming his lips were unpicked) would only get him executed, what with escaping from prison. He had antagonized Midgard and left a festering wound, bitter at the mention of his name. And Jotenheim... While he would rather not lay birthrights to it, he had once held the luxury of a third option until slaying Lauefy. But what difference did it make? He was an outcast to them all. Three - no, four, including the scarce remainders of Chitari - were haunting him, wielding the most destructive weapons (Ignoring the Twilight Sword in Muspell of course). In such a weakened state hot breath against his skin was a threat. A mere invisibility spell would rattle his frame, hitch his breath and force him into comatose from overexertion. And even with the strength he was unable to cast any complex spells since he was currently unable to recite necessary incantations.

He must have been musing over such thoughts for several hours because the machine had died of energy-loss and Stark was sauntering into the room, characteristic grin plastered to his face and a parcel tucked in his arms. Loki briefly remembered why he had tossed the arrogant mortal out the window. And it seemed Tony insisted on intensifying his annoyance, "Sorry Reindeer Games, it's late. We'll fix your lips in the morning. Until then, I'm going to enjoy your inability to complain with a _fairy tale_. Or several, depending on how long it takes before you cave and sleep."

He shifted, revealing that the item wedged between his elbow, armpit and torso was indeed a well aged book, several hundred pages thick. And so the infuriating billionaire began, adding commentary where he felt necessary such as 'Because she's stupid' or 'Way to waste time'. Most made no impression on him and he tuned those out - such as 'Nail Soup' and whatever that story was to do with the hen. While the tramp was, in a sense, rather cunning the hag was a blithering idiot and only succeeded in irritating him. Also, the nail was rusty, so would taint the food no matter what was added.

A select handful, however, were most memorable. 'The man who never knew fear' was a prime example of this, reminding him with a tinge of pain of Thor. Even the paintings deceptions held those casual blue eyes, stubbled jaw and unkempt mop of blonde hair. Maybe it was simply a common trait in foolishly brave warriors. There was another that he enjoyed purely due to entertainment and he desperately struggled with fatigue, desperate to catch the end. His head had long since lolled back and with a quad snort of approval at the ending he drifted into content sleep. How long had it been since he was regarded with such kindness? Tommorow, he decided into the blackness of a preparing dream, when his lips were undone, he _might_ thank the human. It had been years since he even considered this but prison had weakened his defenses.

Tony grazed the placid figure with his eyes, marking the beginning of 'Munachar and Mamachar', along with 'The story teller', for Loki if he felt the desire to read them once more since he had seemed to enjoy them so much. "Goodnight," he managed, vacating the lab and resting in the neighboring bedroom.


	3. Kindness

**Loki Carrots**

_**Ahaha! I finally planned out the outcome of this story! Everything I've done so far has been pretty much improvised besides the chapter names (Which will make sense in the long run). Gah Tony just gets keeps getting more out of character! And every time I try to make the plot advance, my writing turns to crap. Also I forgot to ask this last time, but what story tales do you guys have in your countries? I used primarily British and Irish stories, so sorry if you don't know them. Also, thanks for the favs, watches and reviews, love you all :D**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Kindness

The morning past swiftly enough. Tony explained his search for a trustworthy doctor all the while pumping food and vitamins through tubes into Loki's system. The god was rather disgusted by the very idea but put in practice it was a rather reliving sensation, besides the hands combing softly through his hair were more than reassuring. Once this was over Stark trickled water through the stitches cautiously. There was a throbbing left in it's wake but the fluid was much appreciated on Loki's parched throat. He listened briefly to a description on what the mortals called 'Television', hearing a rather amusing description of Thor's reaction to it. The god noticed the mortal cart a flickering box into his room that showed motion pictures but paid no mind to it. He was once again disappointed by Tony's departure but the man was obviously stressed and it was best to ignore this for his sake. Admittedly he was rather depressed about the delay of the...'Operation' that would free his lips. Loki longed to talk to Antony and more over he needed to address the issue of Asgard who would undoubtedly be searching for him. And most importantly he wanted to thank them.

**.oOo.**

The main living room of Stark Towers plummeted into silence. Bruce drew his mouth tight. His eyes scrutinized his friend, seeking any trace of irony but finding none. He let his tongue past over his lips thoughtfully. Part of him - a fraction he decided to call his sanity - rejected the idea. It was ridiculous. Save the very man who slaughtered innocents, the very man who toppled one of the worlds largest cities? Idiotic. Ludicrous. Farcical. This was another one of Tony's foolish ideas, and it would be in his best interest to avoid the whole situation.  
"Look-"  
"Don't," The genius interrupted sternly, "if you aren't going to help then fine, but don't go through all the mistakes because you didn't seen him. You weren't there when he first showed up, coated in his own blood..." The man's voice drained away. He was clearly sickened at the memory and it roused both suspicion and pity.  
Banner's response was more formal and sterner, "I'm just saying you need to be cautious. I haven't seen his condition, but for all we know this could be another one of his little tricks. Okay, maybe you're right and Loki needs help but did you consider the possibility as soon as you free him, he'll attempt to kill you? Just remain on guard."  
Tony gave a downcast expression, rubbing his brow to release a building anxiety. He so was desperate to help someone he once loathed...What was this newly found kindness? Of course the man literally had a heart but in a metaphorical sense had never demonstrated it, or at least not in company. And never like this, never this willingness or need. It couldn't just be for the sake of his moral standing.

"I don't have a clue what your relationship with Loki is," The doctor approached the topic briefly though this hint must have been rather unsubtle because his friend's facial expression altered in confusion and embarrassment, "But if you're confident that this is a good idea... I'm in."

"Awesome. Oh and just so you don't mention it, he's blue."

**.oOo.**

It appeared Loki recognized the Hulk even in his human guise because he writhed and shuddered, flashing an almost betrayed look towards his 'savior' (The god would still never come to terms with referring to him as that). "He's one of the best doctors I could get a hold of," Tony muttered, as if ashamed, "He's the only one won't tell anyone you're here."

Bruce approached, noticing a flinch from the silenced god. Neither of them acknowledged the reassurance, only each other. He held his hands up to show he was unarmed and unwilling, stepping slowly into place beside the table. The green eyes never left his own, suspicious, untrusting. It appeared he was about as keen on this idea as Banner was.

There was no way to awaken a bond between them beside an acquaintanceship, but even this would be hard to develop. He couldn't but help smirk at the thought of them being friends. It was too unreal. "It's okay, you can rely on me. I won't hurt you."

He hesitated. Normally he could communicate with patients and they would exchange simplistic information, basic background information, family, wants, interests and fears. Now he just had to hope talking was enough, "Sorry about the Other Guy, it was a mean thing to do."

_'So was attempting to rule the world_,' Loki scorned silently, '_But no-one let me apologize for that. Probably didn't care enough to listen even if I tried_.'

Tony halted in instinctive pacing, cocking an eyebrow in their direction, "Sorry, what...?"

"Something the matter?" Banner wondered if the stress had become to much. He researched several situations and peoples reaction to discover just how deranged some could become once it hit the climax.

The god, however, gaze a start, squirming to sit up against both the mortals easing hands. He knew that after another days rest his magic was restoring and Stark had been able to translate the sorcery into it's message, '_Antony? I'm using telepathy, glad you can hear it. What are you two going to do to me?'_

"Well..." He hid his astonishment behind though, "First we'll have to sedate you, then... I guess Banner'll unpick the stitches. I'm not familiar with the process. I do know it'll take your cooperation."

"We can't use sedatives," The doctor disagreed, "We don't know how the chemicals will react with his body, anything stronger than a pain killer could prove fatal. The best we can do really is numb his mouth and distract him. You're good with words, keep talking. Hell maybe you can sort out that little relationship of yours."

Loki furrowed his brow as if Tony had decided to boast about them being together which they were not. The man however was just as confused as the god, "And what relationship might you be referring to?"

A snort in response, "Please you could cut the tension with a knife, it's obvious. Besides, those little glances you kept giving each other? Dead give-away. You always seem to forget I'm good with people. Now pass the needle."

Handing over the object, he noticed the doctors eyes had glazed over in concentration. This was something only people passionate about there work were able to do, people who could submerge themselves in the activity and become unresponsive to the world around them. It was a mode he himself was rather accustomed to. Being in the lab all day it was as if there never was enough time when he could be plotting or building for hours. The medical studies required more of this since operations demanded undivided attention.

The god diverted his eyes, desperately not looking at where the twine in his tender flesh was being tampered with. The feeling was muted substantially and bearable but he doubted he could stand the sight of it. Instead his optics trained on the philanderer. They seemed to catch on and spoke softly, "How you hanging on in there?"

_'I've been better,' _Was his honest reply. It felt strange to be sincere even about the most futile subjects.

"Just keep talking okay? How about...What was life like in Asgard...What made you do the things in...our 'realm'"

His face become burdened with pain, _'It's a long story... And it starts with Thor.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading the worst written chapter, I promise I'll make it better next time. **


	4. Innocence

**_Loki Carrots_**

**Once again I would like to thank you guys for sticking with me on this story, I've worked out there are going to be about 9 chapters. Hope you guys will sit through those as well :D I'm struggling to stay awake right now, but I had to finish this before tommorow because as it turns out there is school in the morning, not the 7th like I thought ._. Also there is a spelling mistake in here, please ignore it. :( So, FrostIron question, whose on top in this relationship? **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Innocence

_Thor._ The very name sparked a tempest of emotion. All that pain, the misery and confusion he had so well hidden, fell into turmoil. He managed the basics of his childhood - being subject to bullying, skulking around in his brothers shadow - with only brief falters. When he reached the thunderers corrination however he began to quake. The years he had been begging to forget held him captive.

'_I was the one who snuck the frost giants into Asgard_,' If it was possible to sigh mentally, he would have. It was those actions, that very trick of his, that caused the whole fiasco. If only he could take it back! '_It's not that I didn't want him to be king. He just wasn't ready. Thor has always been a selfish, arrogant being and that is the last thing Asgard needs from it's ruler. I was trying to protect our home from his foolishness, hold it off until he became ready. I wasn't expecting Odin to banish him, nor to discover that...I.._.'  
Tony's thumb brushed delicately at his cheeks, catching the tears he had neither intended nor wished for. He gave a sharp twist of his head, freeing it from the mortals comfort. He didn't want sympathy, he didn't want to be viewed as something pitiful, something in desperate need of help. Despite the fact that was what he was. The broken not-prince of Asgard. Defeated. Crushed. Quelled. Defective. Flawed. A monster. Those very words rattled his skull.  
_'I'm in fact a Jotun, a monster, another stolen relic_.'  
"Loki? Are you oka-"  
'_What do you think_?' He hissed, throwing his head once again away from the man of iron's and indeed Bruce's grip, much to his inconnivance. The doctor would have commented had it not have been for the god's foul mood because while he couldn't hear the telepathy their facial expression had become burdened with anger, a snarl touching the half-freed lips and pained tears clinging to his lower lashes.  
Stark's frown deepened, "And why do you say that? You're here? You're alive, healthy-ish, and in good care."  
'_Heed my words, Stark_,' Loki's voice fell into melancholy, '_**I haven't been alive for a very long time**_.'  
Tony, being the juvenile man he was, departed in silence, leaving the trickster to seethe with agonizing rage.

**.oOo.**

His clumsy fingers fumbled with the vibrant, oceanic substance. Brushing some of the semi-liquid into his jeans, he flinched at the knuckles rapping against his door.  
"Hey, you in?" Banners voice was not as comferting as usually. He heard the creak of hinges and a badly contained snort, "You need some help?"

Tony mumbled, placing the container on the bedside table and glancing hopelessly through the crimson contacts, "It would not go unappreciated. So, how's Loki?"

"He's resting now, the pain killers have warn out but at least I managed to finish before then. God, you weren't exaggerating when you said about the state he was in. That was...Nasty," Bruce dabbed the thin cloth in the substance and brushed it against his friends face. The blue undercoat was eventually plastered evenly across, coating much to the former's annoyance his goatee, and the Hulk began with a soft touch to add the swirls.

"You think he'll be mad about this?"

"Only if you wake him up," Was the honest response, "I disturbed his sleep on the way out and he glared daggers at me."

They exchanged grins before Banner moved to a more serious topic, "So, when are you going to tell him you care? And don't try to side-step the question or say you don't because we both know that's a lie."

The philanderer knitted his brow, "I can't. Humans have a short life span compared to him, and I'm no exception. With this heart, I could die at any moment. So if the feeling were mutual, how long would we have together? Days, weeks, years? There is no way to tell. Besides, that's considering the possibility he actually gave a damn about me which is less likely than me making it to be a hundred."

They finished the rest of his face-paint in silence.

**.oOo.**

He lifted a grumpy eyelid. It felt somewhat like having a hangover - the lights were too bright, the noises too loud. Emitting a groan of irritation and pain he let a stuttering curse slip out. Loki exorcised his jaw and tongue with several more foul words before relaxing and allowing his eyes to train on the man who had dared rouse him from his slumber. In all honesty he didn't know whether he felt giddy with happiness or irritation. Loki being Loki he chose the latter.

"D...ddd...dammmnn itt SStarrkk," He managed chocking and tripping over his own words, such an unfamiliar sensation for the Wordsmith. The god outstretched an arm, fingers gently caressing the dyed cheeks before skittering upwards and exploring the mop of chestnut hair.

"Now I'm a Jotun too," The mortal declared happily, "I just wanted to let you know, no matter what you say or do, no matter what you are, you're always welcome here. This can be your home."

The red orbs brimmed with tears, "hhh...hhhoome?"

A sympathetic smile touched Tony's features and he cupped the damaged neck, "Yes, Loki. Home. _Yours and mine. _How does that sound?"

The god felt words escape his mouth that he would never have expected, "pp...perffec...t"

Taking the moment in a beat as they scrutinized each other, the false-jotun knelt beside the bed and place a tender kiss on the olders lip, which the giant happily returned. If Bruce had, by chance, been lingering in the doorway long enough to see that he never spoke a word of it.


	5. Love

**Loki Carrots**

**I love the way there are new followers randomly appearing, you guys are so epic. I'll do a special Thank-you to everyone by the last chapter, don't worry :3 But yeah, sorry this wasn't finished earlier. I would really like to have been on the sixth chapter by now, but with school, my birthday and a visit to the paralympics I just haven't found time. Plus, ****_major_**** writers block. Not good. But yeah anyway glad you guys are enjoying this! It's been great fun to write. Also, I might have hinted this earlier but has anyone noticed the chapter names yet? Just asking, because I felt clever when I came up with it...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Love

Loki couldn't have looked more dazed. His diluted eyes were flickering between Starks as if one held the truth and another a lie. His mind was stripping down the moment, evaluating it. Eventually he seemed to loose all comprehension, "Yo...You s-should Ha...aa...ate me."

"Probably," He stared down, gaze bearing deep into the gods, "But I don't. Going to be honest I'm not one for doing things I should."

"I haa..at..e you..."

"A justified emotion," Was the dry response. It was never good when the mortals voice dropped to deadpan - he was either sarcastic or raged. Occasionally both.

The jotun's face twisted with emotion, his eyebrows knitted together, blue skin creasing accordingly, "bu..but I do..n't... I lo - Ca..re... Aboutttt yo...u"

Tony didn't speak, only emit a small laugh and comb through the ebony locks. He didn't understand how it remained in silken condition considering the man had been in prison but merely assumed it was a product of their immortality. He also noticed it was trimmed and while the ends were ragged and lacked the usual shape it was shorter than one would expect. He hid his frown though not well enough. Loki raised a quizzical eyebrow to which he responded with a shrug. There was a minuscule eye-roll from the god, who was pretending not to care when he blatantly did.

In the awkward silence he adjusted the mechanical machine that blurred out noise and it responded in a clatter and several beeps, screen illuminating. A pause as static crackled, the white noise alienated. Then an acoustic thrummed into life, quickly overlapped with soft thumping of drums. No treble threaded through, the highest note being played was in fact the singing. It was a strange, exotic style for Loki who was used to the musicians that sang ballads through the course of dinner, portraying it through either a harmonica or lute. Occasionally a blend of the both.

The duo just sat, ridged, music seeping into their ear canals, a much welcome sensation. The softer song faded out and commentators announced the next song. The god couldn't contain his snort of amusement as the lyrics settled. It was basically fast talking, though slightly more emotional and determined, over a pacy beat. What split his face with a grin was definitely, 'Stop, Hammer Time!' He was actually disappointed when it finished.

"Funny, Thor enjoyed that song to. Came up with a dance for it and everything," Tony cracked into a grin which the older duplicated. His gaze wavered, catching the time. He spat a bitter curse but managed to regain his demeanor, casual and controlled as ever.

"Anyway, I've been called for a meeting with SHIELD and best be off. Need anything, just ask JARVIS," Icy fingers entwined around his wrist as he stood. Gazing down he felt a smile toy with his lips. It was childish, but he enjoyed the thought of Loki wanting him there, "I have to go to this one, sadly. If I don't, they might come here. Who knows what Nick would do to you."

That freed his arm at least, but the pained expression lingered. Tony sighed and stroked the god's cheek reassuringly, "It won't be very long, I promise."

The god remained silent and unsatisfied, bearing that hostile lour. He doubted he could quell this but attempted to anyway. It felt, somehow, compulsory, "Come on, cheer up, gorgeous."

Flattery, it seemed, could get him somewhere. While Loki's expression remained, his eyes had softened noticeably and after several more similar phrases the distaste melted and was replaced by something warm and..._Cute. _Of course, complimenting people - psychotic, sexy gods included - was not exactly in his nature and his leaving line was a quirky but not overly offensive, "Later, Reindeer Games."

**.oOo.**

The briefing room was as drab as one could imagine, lacking in any style and or hue to accompany the few objects occupying it. It had a rather good view of a straight road, where you could watch the depressingly boring citizens skulk in suits or hoodlums boasting about 'swag', looking like devils with halos of smoke. The room itself was grey, walls unevenly coated in the dull paint, the table they all perched around a matching shade. They stood in contrast to this, especially Black Widow, whose hair seemed illuminated against the dimly lit backdrop of skyscrapers. The aura itself was as bitter as one might expect in such an environment. Even the air had a foul tang, metallic against their tongues as they rolled with speech. Phil, recently released from the hospital though still under close surveillance, greeted them in as pleasing a way as possible in a feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere. His gaze lingered on Steve as after everything he had not lost that creepy obsession.

Tony pursed his lips, silent other than the admittedly frequent 'witty' remarks or occasion - as he put it - 'terms of endearment'. These included 'Cupid', 'L'Oreal Viking', less offensive as Thor failed to understand the reference, 'Freedom in tights', 'Golly Green Giant', 'Ultimate Fan-boy', 'Ginger Ninja' and several cocky Pirate jokes. Only Romanoff was resourceful enough to respond, calling him 'Trash can'. Most accepted it begrudgingly except the ignorant thunderer and Fury who told him to, 'Shut the fuck up'. Clint shifted his quiver in warning, earning himself a smug grin. The archer hesitated, deciding it would be easier to pass the insults than retaliate.

The meeting droned on about protocols and possible enemies, recent threats, the Asgardian's frequency on their realm and other such business he cared not for. It was only near the end, when he was itching for escape, Thor decided to announce Loki had escape from prison and disappeared. The billionaire felt a shiver skitter over his spine. There was a brief description of the possibilities regarding how he managed to bypass the most brutal and heavily enforced prison guards before Thor hesitated.

"I have been instructed to search through your towers, Man of Iron, as that was the last place his energy signal was traced to. Heimdall has been rather unsuccessful at finding him, which means his magic is active and therefore dangerous. I assume you have no issue with me doing so...?"

He couldn't dismiss this, that would undoubtedly rouse suspicion. No, he needed to be inconspicuous... Or maybe he could strike a deal with them? Or maybe even trick him... Still, at that moment all he could do was respond logically, "No problem, big guy. Just in the morning, I'm wiped out. Oh and also, what are you going to do with Log-"

"Loki"

"-right sorry. Loki," He managed to conceal his smirk. It was a good thing he was use to wearing a mask (literally and metaphorically), "When you catch him, if he's still alive, what will you do?"

Thor's face visibly fell, shoulders slumping, "I am under orders from my Father, Odin, to return him to Asgard where he is to be _executed."_


	6. Indifference

_**Loki **__**Carrots**_

**Thanks for the nice comments, what did I ever do to deserve it? I've been having major writers block, so the next chapter won't be up to expectations. So sorry! In fact, this one is filler because for my plan to work, it needs exactly 9 chapters. I HAVE PLANNED A STORY COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THIS. I FREAKIN SUCK ._. Updates take so long T_T So Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Indifference

Tony felt resentment gnaw at his artificial heart. Leveling his breath -_ calm, Stark, you've got this_ - he cocked an ear to the discussion over reprehending Loki when they come into contact. There was the possibility they would simply be collecting a corpse which brought a positive demeanor out from the archer. Disgust blossomed in the former as Thor let slide several offensive remarks regarding the ebony-haired god. Bruce had adjusted into a calm facade, betrayed only by his right hands insistence on fiddling with the ballpoint pen. The doctor lifted his gaze, connected with a surprisingly silent scientist.

"Something wrong?"  
"I was just thinki-"  
Bartons snort was obnoxiously loud, "_That's_ a first."

"I was wondering what it was like to be in Loki's mind."

"Picture a box of cats." Bruce smiled though there was sympathy toying with his lips.

He bit his tongue irritably before spitting out, is voice venom, "To be so consumed by hatred, to be driven to madness." The thunderer flinched, pursing his lips and averting his gaze. Tony made a mental apology before continuing, "To be hurt by those who he cared about most."

Thor, bronzed complexion noticeably muted, departed. They all watched him leave in tense silence before the dissembling, returning to whatever accommodation they had found (Tony's tower was nearly rebuilt and the old plan was to have the avengers living there. Now he had Loki, he didn't know how that would end). The genius felt Captain America's hand on his shoulder but - harshly - brushed it off and continued without a glance back. He actually regretted that once he had fully exited the heavily fortified building and entered the less turbulent atmosphere, rage subsiding with the help of a cool breeze and familiarity of the area, an almost homely sense.

Stark Tower was actually in walking distance, which he found inconvenient whenever Fury was in one of his little threatening moods, where he would send Natasha or Clint over. Thankfully there was talk of relocating to somewhere more isolated, and the building would probably be used for apartments SHIELD agents could stay in. Iron Man was rather enjoying the walk when - typically - his little mobile buzzed.

"Y'ello?"

"Tony, a bit of an emergency here."

"...Like?"

"Like the psychopath that threw you out the window using our showers."

'Damn it, Loki', he thought, cursing, before responding, "Relax, he's harmless."

"That's not the point, I can see that much," Her voice was raising with anger and he heard, in the background, a little sing-song voice of the trickster, "What is he doing here?"

"Apparently he was having a shower," Tony grinned, crossing over and unlocking the side door to his home. He could tell she was in no mood for jests when there was a click and the line went dead.

It didn't take long to arrive on the gods floor, or to evaluate the situation. Pepper was hovering in the hallway when the doors opened, accompanied by the trickster himself, sodden and dressed in nothing but a towel tied around his hips. The skin had returned to it's milky hue, his eyes gleaming jade. Surprisingly his wounds had melted into scars and while there was a wince on his face he seemed in rather good condition.

_'For all we know this could be another one of his little tricks'_

The god showed no trace of irony or mistrust on his face, and in fact dared a smile at the billionaire who struggled to replicated it, "You're looking good. No sorry. Well. You're looking well."

"Can't I look_ both_?" he asked, an eyebrow raised with mock skepticism, "But no, you are quite right. My magic has returned substantially, enough for me to heal my own wounds, though I thank you sincerely for your help."

"You're incapable of sincerity."

Loki looked like he was going to respond in that typical cock manor, but his voice hitched in his throat and his optics fell on the plush cream carpet, "That as may be, I am thankful none the less. Believe me not, do as you see fit."

Tony gave an acknowledging glance at pepper, which she interpreted correctly and made for the lift, before concentrating on the god, cupping his neck tentatively, "Hey, something the matter?"

"Get off," He muttered, stepping out of the mortals grip. Now he was well, now his mind was no longer plagued with fatigue, he could defend himself. He could pull up that veil of anger, that impenetrable wall of festering rage. The trickster was just hoping it was too late, that this mere man had not already settled in their affection, "I am grateful, but don't flatter yourself. That is as far as I go when concerning _you_."

"Is that so? I guess that kiss meant nothing to you then."

Loki caught on to the sense of hurt and flinched, choosing silence to be his alley.

"Listen, you don't have to go round wearing a mask, not here. As I said, this is your_ home, _as much as it is mine. You don't need to hide, or pretend. So stop bullshiting me and give it to me straight because I'm getting sick of these games," He didn't realize his voice was raising, "Stop acting like there is nothing going on, like we mean nothing to each other. i know that's a load of crap. If you don't know how to say it, fine I will if you want me to. But don't say things like_ that_."

They stood awkwardly before the god slowly, cautiously, uncrossed his arms and pulled the shorter into his embrace. Tony breathed onto the bare, anemic shoulder, face dampening from the residue of the shower. He was impressed Loki had managed to work his technology, though he knew that they were much smarter and more adaptable than Thor.

"It's not fair," Loki whined, "Why do you have to be mortal? Why do I hate you? Why do I love you?"

Tony hesitated. He had anticipated the immortals mind being something like that - a tempest of questions and doubts - but had never expected the man to voice them. "Trust me, there is nothing I can do on the first one. And as for the rest, you know, the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference, and you and I are not."

The two, never leaving each others arms, walked through to the spare lounge, cuddled up on a sofa and sat through the night together. In the morning, they would deal with the issues of Thor and Asgard. For then, they were content.


	7. Virtue

**Loki Carrots**

**Maha, didn't expect this to be done so early, did you? Well actually neither did I, so...Yeah. Only two chapters left after this! It's been so fun writing this, planning a follow up already. I can't say any more than that, spoilers ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Virtue 

The morning light cascaded through the luxurious room, tinting the flaxen and cream furniture a gorgeous orange. It's touch caressed the building, rays gentle and coaxing. It lay to rest on Tony, rousing him from a rather pleasant dream. Sometime during the coarse of the night, after he had stripped down to his underwear and they slept, Loki's towel had unraveled. The chestnut eyes began to wonder so he focused them, abruptly, to the delicate face on his chest. There was a patch of droll where the gods mouth hung open and a red pressure mark against the smooth cheek where it had lent on the arc reactor.

"Hey," He nudged the figure on top of him, earning a protesting and groggy groan, "Wake up. Thor's coming to day, and you're... Indecent."

Emerald eyes - jewels set upon a snow capped mountain - snapped open, "_What?"_

Sitting up (The trickster adjusting so he could remain perched on the sofa) reached and dangled pointedly the fabric which had been looped around the olders waist. Loki snatched it and tied it round once more.

"Modesty suits you ill," Was all he managed. Beneath his skin flourished an interesting shade of crimson, "And what is this I hear of my brother?"

It didn't take long for the genius to explain there predicament, all the while moving to find appropriate attire in the adjacent bedroom, and a frown toyed with the luscious, scarred lips. He gave a slow, distasteful, "...I see..."

"He said Odin has ordered for your execution," Stark appeared once more, clothed in plain denim and a AC/DC shirt, signalling for the god to enter and change in privacy.

"I expected no different," Loki, with the help of sorcery, dressed in his heavy Asgardian wear and settled once more on the sofa, "If he does not know I am here and is simply looking, then I can hide. If he does, I have no option than to turn myself in."

Alarm struck Tonys face, "Why the hell would you do that?"

The trickster shifted uncomfortably and attempted to justify his statement, "Caring is not an advantage, Stark. Put simply, if I do not cooperate the will break down everything I am fond of, that being you and to some degree Bruce."

"Trust me, you don't need to worry about the Big Guy, in case you didn't notice he can look after himself. And so can I. You won't die for us, because you know I won't let you."

"The world is better of without an abomination like myself," Spat the Jotun.

Tony knew there were a hundred different things he could and in fact wanted to say, but found it too difficult to conjure them. After a beat he gave an apathetic smile, "Mine isn't."

This went undisputed because Loki had closed the gap between their lips. When he finally, reluctantly, pulled away, there was a hitch in his voice, "Why are you so perfect?"

"Baby, I was born this way," Was the grinning response, a toothy grin that could be related to an adoring Cheshire Cat, "So what do we do about your ex?"

"My _what_?" Loki cocked his head inquisitively.

The mortal's grin changed into something mischievous, "Come on, you and Thor act like a married couple. I just assum-"

Laughter broke his sentence, "Me and that oaf? I do not know what rules you have on you realm, but in mine that is known as inbreeding and shunned in our culture. Although I believe there is the occasional exception to this rule, me and him were not one of them. And as for what we are going to do... I am not sure. Heimdall has not located me, that I am sure of, so I assume I am safe as long as I remain in this tower."

He decided, despite the devious gods insistence, that there was once something but thought best not to dwell on it. Instead, he moved to the serious topic, "Can you hide yourself with magic?"

"For half the day roughly, since it is still depleted from prison and then healing myself," was the pondering reply. The face contorted with concentration, but he did not finish his inquires because the window pane that acted as a wall had shattered and Thor, hammer clutched tightly, strode in.

"Man of Iron!" He boomed formally, "I demand my brother is returned to custody."

Tony discreetly slipped on his magneting bracelets - what was it pepper called them? Colontotte? - and stood, pushing Loki behind him, "Why, so you can kill him? No, thanks."

"This is not debatable. He must pay for his crimes, in your realm and mine. Let there be justice."

"So being broken and shattered was not _'justice'_ enough for you then?" Stark advanced, gritting his teeth, "So you think your people haven't hurt him enough? Spend a day in his shoes - hell, a day with him - and maybe you would think twice."

"I do not wish to fight," The thunderer did not flinch, only let his gaze flicker between the mortals furious expression to his brothers downcast and heartbroken features. "But if I am required to, I have been given authority to terminate both of you. I assume you won't let it come down to that."

There was a pause before the bronze god commanded, "Move aside."

_"Make me_."

Loki interjected, hand clutching his companions shoulder, and hissed in his ear, "Stop defending me! They won't hesitate to punish you as well. They'll string you up like a puppet, watch as you wriggle and writhe. There won't be a second, waking nor sleeping, that they won't hurt you."

"Is that what...'They' did to you?" He furrowed his brow. The poor, damaged god was emitting a wretched fear, lower jaw quivering slightly. He wouldn't stand for it, "You can have Loki over my dead body."

"Very well."

**.oOo.**

The fight that unraveled was one best not relived. Mjolnir shattered and the quickly assembled robotic suit blasted plasma, until both sides were damaged, bloodied and feral with rage. Tony, ducking out the way and missing the hammer by an inch, tugged on the slender arms and pulled him into safety, using the bar for cover.

"Stay here, just for now," Tony's visor flipped up, "Just trust me."

_"Trust?_ You'll get yourself_ killed_."

There was no response, he had already left, slamming into the oldest present. They bloomed, slamming the mechanical body into the floor and straddling it, a hand bearing down and striking there head. The helmet practically disintegrated, leaving the skull unprotected. Tonys only defense was to thrust his knee upwards, sending a jolt of pain through Thor's more sensitive area and temporarily stunning him. It was long enough, at least, for him to flip them off and stand, panting.

A hand combed through his mop of chestnut hair, lips upon his bruised and bare neck. Turning he gave a smile, tiered and pained thought it was. Loki did not manage that.

"Brother," The trickster looked down to where the thunderer lay, "If I give myself in, will you leave the mortals be?"

"I will," Was the gruff response.

Tony cupped the pale neck, turning the head to him, a finger absent-mindedly twirling a strand of ebony hair, "Stop,_ what in the name of love are you doing_?"

Thor was on his feet, eyebrows still knitted together. It must have been a pretty hard hit, "Can you take us to home without using the bi-frost?"

"Don't just ignore me!"

"Aye," Loki planted a tender kiss the youngers lips, feeling as each second passed him slump further into unconsciousness. By the time it finished, the man was completely out, "_Forgive me, Antony_."

And with that the broken not-prince of Asgard left his home, his sanctuary, and entered a realm of mistrust and festering wounds.


	8. Endeavor

Loki Carrot

**Aha, I guess the suspence must be killing some of you. I'm sorry, so so sorry, but this part HAD to happen. But, as I am continuously saying FIND THE MESSAGE IN THE CHAPTER NAMES :) Oh, and guess who know owns Avengers on disk? It was pre-ordered for my birthday, AND IT HAS ARRIVE. Okay please no one hate me for this just sit through it's okay I promise as I said I'm so, so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Endeavor

Loki was thankful that he had brought them into the bowels of the castle. It shortened his time, but was more pleasant than the spiteful Asear gathering, gleefully anticipating his death. It took Thor's thumb on his cheek to make him realize he was crying, falling into paroxysm. The gesture was so familiar, so caring, the Jotun lent forward and consequently into the olders embrace.

"I'm so sorry, brother."

The grip on his frail form tightened, caped shoulders convulsing unnaturally as the blonde sobbed. Loki had rejected Thor as his family. It was an amazingly depressing sensation to hear those words form on the silver tongue, so solemnly beautiful. Was that what they called 'Bitter Sweet'?

"Can you block Heimdall?" He chocked, releasing a hand in a futile attempt to dry his eyes.

"Aye, but not for long. Teleporting between realms is testing at the best of times," despite this and his skepticism there was a crackle in the air, "It is done."

The thunderers reaction was instantaneous. Emitting a sigh, he recoiled and calmed, reaching to the several pouches slung on his belt. This was pretty common for warriors to carry - food rations in case they were stranded during a war, money for the markets and basic medicine - though why he was doing so Loki did not understand.

Thor drew from his depleted medical equipment a vile. It contained a mysterious violet substance, illuminating the dimly lit room, colour skittering across the golden pillars. It seemed to flicker like a flame, as if the liquid was animate. When the cork cap had been tossed aside he caught a sweet scent, strong against the metallic tang. The latter motioned for the former to drink. Loki hesitated. The a thought struck him, '_What does it matter? You're going to die any way_.'

With futile caution he took the small container, put it to his lips and drank. It was surprisingly pleasant, with the texture of honey and taste of vanilla sugar. It reminded him of the remedies Frigga would make when there was sickness, or occasionally when he had exerted too much magic and was weak and feeble. He couldn't contain his enjoyment, and the glint in his eyes begged for more.

The older gave a friendly laugh, "Sorry, that was all I had. If I knew you were so fond of it, I would have asked for more."

"Mmm," Loki's tongue passed subtly over his scarred lips, "Where did you get it from?"

"Mother."

"I see..."

"So...Let us talk of the Man of Iron. It appears you and him have grown rather fond of each other..."

It was ironic how now, on the verge of death, their conversation was so casual. Before, during the Chitari, it would have been spiteful. Loki was tiered of being broken, and this family sensation was much welcomed. Of course, the mention of his mortal friend sent a flutter of both sorrow and lust through his chest, "I am not a child, you do not need to lecture me on my choices of companions."

"I just want to be sure you know this is right for you," Thor held a concerned yet childish expression, voice too load as it is always.

"It was," He reminded, "But what does any of that matter now? They are nothing but memories now."

The thunderer gripped the scrawny shoulders with surprising force, "You must not give up!" He then lent forward and whispered. Loki chewed the inured of his lower lip before nodding in understanding. The older took a deep, composed breath before, "It is time, our Father will be waiting for us."

He did not miss the sly little 'your' as he spoke, but elected to ignore it.

**.oOo.**

The throne stood before him, tantalizingly close, and upon it Odin. The old man was accompanied by Frigga and Heimdall, whose tawny gave was a unfocused as ever. There was the verges of a from on his usually deadpanned face that put pride in Loki. Even in such a weak condition, with all the circumstances against him, he had bested the all-seeing entity. The hall itself, in all it's glory, was packed in a similar arrangement to Thor's coronation. That itself only prevailed to add insult to injury. Unlike that celebration, however, there were no friends lined around the steps. In their place a masked man, dressed in traditional execution clothes and brandishing a sword.

Of course, who was to trust a rouge prince? Upon kneeling at the steps chains were fastened, tight shackles excessively heavy. The hubbub of citizens was silenced as the elderly god stood, gaze unwavering. His voice was a regal as one might expect, "Loki Odinson,"

"Laufyson," He corrected dryly, earning a surprised gasp from the spectators. Obviously, that was a secret among the younger gods. Thor's expression was somewhat downcast, which stung bitterly.

"Loki _Laufyson_," The king repeated, making his detest clear, "You are guilty of several atrocities, including two attempts of genocide. We tried to cool your rage, to help you, and yet you dejected our offers and fled. If you can escape once you can again, and it is decided with the council and I you are too dangerous and therefore have been put to death. Do you, _trickster_, have anything to say for yourself?"

Several sarcastic remarks, such as 'of course he has' were passed around. The man in question brushed them off, "Am I not entitled to a final request?"

"That you are."

"I ask that no man, women or creature from Asgard harm hide nor hair on my friend Tony Stark, that you will prevent them from doing do. That you swear with all binding oaths his death will be of natural accord, that you will insure this. I want him safe from this realm and any other."

"The person you spoke of is a mere mortal, and yet of all your wishes, all the capabilities, you choose to protect him?"

The trickster let a smile pass over his features. His world in the balance, and he bargained for one man. The irony was not beyond him, "I would have it no other way."

"Very well," Odin seemed displeased by the youngers taste, "By all the heavens he shall be saved. And you? Have you any last words?"

Loki glanced at the crowd of Asier. It was impressive, the mix of emotions - Surprise the most evident, mingled with relief and the occasional glimpse of disappointment and sadness - and he felt a pang of regret. The sword was place on his chest, and he closed his eyes, swallowing down panic. Then an uncontrolable grin split his face, mad and shaken. His voice was but a whisper yet carried through the whole room.

"Thank You."


	9. Sorrow

Loki Carrots

**I finished early! This is the last chapter! Of course, guys, chill. I have planned a sequel. The story may continue. May. Probably. Almost definitely. Okay, now I'm stalling. No, I didn't think I had hurt your feels enough, so I wrote about poor Tony. This is more of a bonus chapter, and will have more thank-yous and detail than actual writing. Also, it needed 9 chapters for the coed to work. So yeah. I'm stalling. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Sorrow

Tony nursed the beverage tenderly in his left hand with pulsating figures, the right outstretched on his temple to ease the ache blossoming. His chest was contracted tightly. Too tight. He was physically pained, and no matter how much reassurance he could conjure, no matter how many times he remembered Loki's evil action, he had to fight back his emotions. The little devil was a villain, something foul and abhorrent. That was what he told himself, over and over, but they were merely words and held no substance. No amount of denying would change his feelings toward the latter, no matter how much he tried.

'_Caring is not an advantage, Stark_'.

He understood that now. He knew exactly what they had meant, and also came to realize over the time, Loki had always spoken to him so formally, only ever referring to him by his full or last name. At that moment, he remembered all those little things they had said, from the first meeting in Stuttgard to the very last line he had heard. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took another swig.

"Sir, it's 3am and you haven't slept."

"I am aware of this," He stated, ingesting what remained and groping for another bottle that Dummy, now let loose around the building, had so kindly provided. The inebriated mortal stumbled through the now opened lift doors, running his hands along the wall and locating what had become Loki's bedroom. Several hours before, when he was more sober, he had redecorated, changing the colour scheme to gold and emerald to suit the god's taste. Now, as he settled upon the memory-foam bed, he inhaled deeply scent of Loki's bloodied prison clothes that had been discarded in the laboratory. The residue of the crusted, dried substance left a mahogany mark against his skin though for this he cared not. The fabric was tattered and muted a sickly grey, but he cradled it like it was the most precious, fragile jewel. To him, it was more important. To him, it was more than just a rag. It was the last essence of Loki left. It smelt like him, strong, compelling, musty with perspiration and yet cold and crisp like a winter morning. It was sun-break and dawn, the ocean, the sky and clouds, the dew drop on grass all packed together. And, underneath it all, it was so human, yet so..._not_. It was something perfect and celestial, something old and wise.

And it just made him long for the god. The sensation of loneliness that rattled his form was so terrifyingly powerful against the alcoholic haze he had to rest. Tumbling onto the bed, Tony just lay there, clutching the cloth to his face, letting it circle out into and almost halo.

Had it not have been for the discomfort in his hip, he might not have noticed the rose until it was wilted. But, as he tossed over and onto it, he retrieved the flattened flower and placed it before his face. A spinderly, golden stem held a vibrantly green bunch of petals, all so delicate. Flecks of blue and red littered the overall diameter, but what stunned him most was the dim oceanic glow it emitted, radiating from the core, a perfect replica of his arc reactor. When he pressed it to his nose, it was a sweeter version of Loki, though the plant itself was - while spectacular - not nearly as beautiful as the trickster himself.

Stark's thumb ran along the stem, touch gentle and tentative. Biting back tears, he spoke into the rose as sleep embraced him.

"Come home._ Just come home,_ Loki."

* * *

**Okay, so I was going to put all the names of people who followed, Favorited and reviewed this story, but decided actually that would be a bit pointless to have this list at the bottom of the story so I've decided I'll send you all a 'thank you' pm. This may take a while since out of habit I will hand write them all - I don't copy and paste. I just don't - so yeah if you get yours late it's nothing personal, it just took me a while. **


End file.
